Determining range to a particular pixel in a data capture (frame) is important to evaluating the proximity of an observing platform to an observed phenomenon and for correctly identifying the observed phenomenon. For example, a military aircraft often needs to know the proximity of a threat launch to effectively neutralize the threat. Additionally, in order to properly identify the observed phenomenon as a threat, the range must be known before an accurate observable signature can be identified.